Enterprises often issue equipment such as electronic devices (“assets”) to their employees. For example, these assets include devices such as notebook computers, smartphones, and headsets. Enterprises desire to keep track of these assets for a variety of reasons, including the fact that they are costs to the enterprise. In the prior art, in order to keep track of these assets, asset information is often manually entered into a computer system. This process is time consuming and inconvenient for large numbers of assets. Even where the asset management process is automated in some manner, such automation is often limited to tracking very basic information, such as that an asset has been received by the enterprise.
As a result, improved methods and apparatuses for asset management are needed.